Daddy doesn't approve
by Marie5203
Summary: Usui and ko get in a fight masaki gets picked up by usui only to be taken Into different hands that belong to Masaki's dad who doesn't approve Masaki dating usui and wants her to move in with him in a different city will she go if she goes will she ever come back will she fall for someone else read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the first story I have written in a long time I will upload often I'll try to everyday but I am a middle schooler so I have to pay attention to my grades this is a fluff fanfic for all of those masaki and usui now this will be very interesting will she break down in front of everyone this is after the last episode so you-kun is there and they get jealous and fight but it will be interupted by Masai getting picked up out of usuis hands whom will it be have fun_

Masaki pov

it was a normal day when I walked in I found usui standing by my locker with something in his hand I walk to him and greet him

"good morning usui" he looks down and turns to me and hands me what he was holding it was a request of them having a talent show I of course stared at him and said

"I will think about it and give you the announcement tommorow morning thank you for not bugging me with a stupid request who came up with this if it was the group of boys I want you to ell me so I can praise them I was thinking of bringing treats for everyone I was thinking cookies but I don't know what do you think" he thinks a little bit and then says

"cookies are good do you want help I can help if you would like I happen to be good at making cookies plus last thing you cooked it didn't turn out very good" he says chuckling I remember last time I cooked it was making rice balls I chuckle a little when I rememebered how they looked I put my shoes on and went to class I paid attention then... Bam! Bam ! Bam! It was lunch time so I walked into the hall and saw usui on the ground beat up I run to him with out thinking and shout

"usui" I threw my stuff to the floor he was hurt I turn to see who it was it was an unknown face I stand up

"Who are you state your name before I beat the living day lights out of you" he puts his hands up and says

"Calm down I'm ko mino"

**AN ko mino is an original charector he is another childhood friend who happens to also love Masaki but doesn't know its her you-kun will tell him shortly and ko picks fights alot**

I help usui and don't say a word I don't yell at him or hurt him usui looked up and said

"Why aren't you beating him up " I freeze and look to the floor and said

"I'm to tired to and I need to bring you to the nurse your hurt are you okay it looked like you hit your head" he nods and stands up we walk to the nurse when I come back I see you-kun walk out I start to run then I cover his mouth before he can tell ko who I am

"He hurt usui and I don't want him to get clingy or hug me like you did you-kun so please don't tell him who I am" I whisper he nodded so I let him go and went to usui again

"I'm sorry I lied but I wasn't to tired to hurt him it was more like I didn't have the heart to" when I finished my sentence usui just stared at me and then the silence was inturuppted by me being hugged but someone I try to wiggle out as they say

"Masaki why didn't you tell me Masaki I missed so much please talk please and that scum shouldn't be aloud to be helped by you please talk please" I almost shout

"don't talk about usui like that he is a great person and I didn't tell you because I knew how you would react now please go back to class while I talk to usui and you-kun you did the exact opposite of what I told you to do " I finally get them to leave and when I turn I can't help but hug usui who was shocked but patted my head I hug him the I look up I could feel eyes on me but I didn't care I ended up saying

"Ko picks fights a lot and he gets me angry a lot but he's a good guy and I want you to not be mad at him and I'm sorry I lied to you can you forgive me" I look up into his dreamy eyes he goes down to my face level and kisses me I kiss back people are schocked and I didn't care that they where there I was happy and when he pulled away he had said

"of course I can forgive you but only if I get permission to kiss you when ever I want without being smacked" I nod and blush I say nervously

" okay but I think we should get to class" he nods and we walk off I sit down and look out of the window blushing he was the only one on my mind right now then someone tapped me on my shoulder I turn and see ko and you-kun I think they saw my blush so I tried to hide it a few in my class saw me hug him and he kiss me my guess is that they where told

"So this usui guy are you in love with him" I blush even more they look at my face and waited for my response to ko's question then usui walks in and budges in between them to me and says

"The president of the rich kid school is here can I declare my love for you by kissing you infront of him or do you think that's a little much" I blush and grab his arm

"like we declared you can kiss me when ever you feel like it but this isn't going to be pretty I'm sure he wants something " he nods and walks along we smile as we walk out he kisses me I kiss back tora was right by us and was shocked by this act I see him and we break the kiss and I say rudely

"What do you want tora" he is looking at us like we are aliens

"You and him kissing that's surprising guess I shouldn't have come I was going to ask you out on a date but - " he was intureppted by me and usui saying in collision

"Rejected it'll never happen" we chuckle and kiss again then I kick tora in the leg

"That's for tricking me you jerk" he holds his shin and says

"That hurt I'm going to make sure you regret that don't forget I can make anyone obey me" I laugh and so does usui

"Ha you couldn't control me even if you where rich and I can make you regret deceiving me . me and usui are witnesses of what happened I can make you and you men regret it so leave me alone" he stalks of and yells

" that was a big mistake" he says lifting his hand we burst into laughter about how embarrassed he was we sit back down still chuckling lunch ends fast and I'm in a haze all day when school ends I put the papers in piles declined the papers and then accepted the papers the boys come in with usui and I tell them to meet up with me tommorow during lunch for their treats I say usui gets some to and he walks over and kissed my forehead and looked at the messege i was looking at it was from my sister he reads it and then says

"I can join you shopping I need to pick up cat food anyways" I nod and smile he kisses me goodbye and I'm back in my daydream everyone is dumbstruck I stare at a paper it had usui's name on it it had said something about usui being banned from school for a week and same with ko I sigh heavily and then pout

"Why are you pouting" it was yukimura I sigh heavily again and say

"usui and ko are being suspended for a week starting Monday" I look at yukimura and say sadly

"Can you tell them tommorow yukimura I'm very angry at ko and don't want to be hugged by him" he nods and writes it in his notes so he won't forget I go to work and when I walk out shortly I see usui come in he greets me with a kiss the whole staff saw and nagi saw it to blush a little and bring him to his table when I go to tell the kitchen girls the whole staff fan girls and aoi declares

"finally Your acting like a girl" I chuckle and get the drink he ordered still chuckling I hand it to him and bow aoi runs out and starts bugging usui who ignores him and looked away when I came back to ask him if he needed anything else he says

"I want a date with masaki" I blush while he hugs me like a stuffed animal people are staring and I chuckle


	2. Chapter 2

it was pretty normal i went to class i didnt see usui or ko and i was really bored it was about lunch time i pull out the cookies i made for them they come in the class and ask for me i walk to them and give them all goodie bags full of homeade cookies everyone was shocked especially them they where ready for a beating from me i chuckle and say

"thank you for once coming up with a good idea instead of one that would scare people away for that ill join the talent show" everyone was very very schocked and then they said

"can we pick what you do" i sigh

"sure" i know this is a bad idea but i want them to be happy and to praise them they say

"belly dancing please" i sigh

"either way i was going to do that" they where schocked i waved to them and start humming i walk to my sea and wait until the end of the day on my way to the cafe i went to usui's place and i went to the desk clerk and asked for permission up there like you where supposed to do she looked up to me and said

"name and reason why"

"masaki ayazawa and im here to drop off something" she looks up and says

" thank god your hear he keeps calling and calling to see if you have come yet go ahead up" when i started to leave she got a phone call when she put the phone down usui was running to me he hugs me and smiles giggling everyone in the lobby got quiet and stared when he loosened his grips we kissed then i hand him the cookies and say

"i need to go to work ill come to make sure your doing okay love you oh and if you chose to come to the cafe remember what i told you go ahead and kiss me whenever it boosts my happiness and makes the other boys stop flirting and you know that talent show i signed up as the last one im going to belly dance so i need to go shopping if you want to come i might go saterday got to go " i cutely walk out happily when i turn i see a dumb smile on his face and he snapped out of it and ran after me saying

"im coming to other men are not aloud to flirt with you if one does ill get up and kiss them " i chuckle and we leave when we get there i give him the thumbs up like im dressed count to ten and walk in which is what we astablished so that he can kiss me when he comes in i walk to him he kisses me and i lead him to his seat girls were in awe and so where boys and then they started whispering excitedly i heard one say

"they are perfect for each other i wonder why a beauty like her works here" i didnt care i walk off and i went to that table to make sure every thing was going well it was the little sister day so i did a cut voice like i did last

"have you found everything you need big sis" the girls where in middle school one looked familiar but i didnt care with usui by my side i could tell the whole school if i wanted to they said no but asked if they could ask a really weird question i nod

"why do you work here" i look to usui for help and the tap my check and look up looking as if im thinking than i lift my finger

"i need money and ummm its a good paying job and customers are always nice" when i leave i hear a crash someones drink collapsed i went over there and said

"no biggie ...little sis will pick it up make sure not to touch the glass" it was a really cute voice i felt like a two year old when i turned usui smiled and i blush i come back with gloves and a tray i wipe it up luckly there wasnt juice or anything so it was just glass i wipe it up easily i realize im sitting like a little girl would i blush because i wasnt trying the last peice of glass got in my finger it stung and really hurt it started bleeding i hold it away from the tray and bring the tray to the trash when i go back to usui he sees my finger and takes my hand he looks at me i try to look away it was a tiny peice of glass but it was visable he pulls it out cleans it and then puts a bandade on it he kisses my forehead

"stop getting hurt and not saying a word" i look away

" i knew you would pull it out and know it was there you allways know when im hurt except last time" my voive trails and i realize my shift is done i worked one more minute over the shift i tell him ill meet him outside he nods and leaves i meet him out there as expected but when we where walking home he had his arm around me i was pulled into a car it drove away i try to scream i bite the hand holding me when i har a voice it was tora i jump oout of the moving car and run i yell for usui i run into his arms he sees me all scrapped i told him i jumped out of the miving car and he sighs and mumbles something i didnt hear it i dont think i wanted to hear it i tell him i bite tora which was who pulled me into the car he lookes at me we end up going to his place he said i needed to stay there he didnt want me to get hurt again i chuckle he cleans my wounds im all badaged up the next morning i go to school next week after ko and usui get unsuspeded i have to belly dance i chose music the boys came up to me and i blurt

"can you guys come with me i need to go find the rich kid schools principle and tora " they look at me and say

"what happened"  
"tora tried to kidnap me last night luckly i decided to bite him and jump out of the moving care and run to usui who bandaged me up" they look angry

"when" they say cracking their knuckles

"i was thinking lunch " they nod and walk away i go to class and then i see a drawing it was for the talent show a few boys where handing out flyers it said mystery belly dancer with a black figure that looked like a belly dancer everyone was told to give them to a middle schooler i decide to say to them

"can i have a few copies please im going to another highschool in the afternoon im sure itll interest them a little" he handed me a stack and i smile i thank him and put it to the side i was excited for lunchtime when it was lunchtime i practicaly ran to the boys i bring the flyers and show them when we go to the school we walk in instantaly i see tora i grab him by the collar and pull him with us he was trying to get out of my grasp we go into the pricibles i sit him down and the princable looked confused

"this man tried to kidnap me last night luckly i was smart enough to bite him jump out of the car and run to my boyfriend that man is making me feel uncomfortable to be at my work and he tried to rape me last time i was hear" the princible looked at me and then tora and tora said boredly

"her boyfriend is usui the really strong one he saved her both times and was first to know where she works and likes her as his maid when he is there and at time participates in cooking " the mans face went to shock when he heard usui's name he looks at me and says

"can i get you to come here and usui ill pay for it all i really want him to come here" i laugh

"secound offer...NO i will not come here i love being at my school and i dont like snobs like tora and i have a few flyers i was wondering if you wanted to see them maybe pass them around the school its for a talent show there will be a belly dancer ... " he looks up

"ill pass them around if you tell me who it is" i point to myself and tora grabs a flyer

"im coming"

**AN sorry i didnt update yesterday im new and just now found out how to add chapters**


	3. Chapter 3

Masaki pov

usui usui usui usui usui usui usui usui where is he did he forget or did he chose is he sick no I was there last night I walk to the class room trying to find usui that's when there was a huge shock everyone was holding flyers and shouting asking questions usui wasn't in the class i sigh when I turn I see the most handsomest man aka my boyfriend I hug him him he kisses me he was smiling sweetly he checked my wounds happy to see I didn't hurt myself that bad ko walks in and kicks usui I to my chest I of course blush I help him up he was in a deep shade of red and I glare at ko

"ko you meanie go away and leave my usui alone" ko glares

"he doesn't deserve you I saw you and your bandages while he checked them I bet he's the one who put those on you misa you need to stop dating that irritating man" I shake my head and hug usui

"ko me and you haven't seen each other for years and years sure he can be grumpy and cold but he's human and no he did not give me these I jumped out of a moving car someone was attempting to kidnap me" he glares at usual and stalks off I make sure usui is alright and then laugh

"he really thinks he can control me what a jerk" torn walks in in our uniform everyone knew who he was I wanted to avoid him so I hid behind usui who looked at tora Tora of course was not scared he snatches me arm I try to rio it away it hurts I scream in pain and fall to my floor usui tries to get him to let go he hit tora in the face Tora who falls to the ground trying to get up but ko pins him tora had thrown me into one of the desks so I felt him pick me up I couldn't move it hurt I wince my arm looks deformed and hurts he sees it and runs down the hall way and screams for medical help the nurse sees and helps she bandages it up and I slowly have the pain drifting off I sit up and start to say

"Why why would he do this I hate him even more and I thought that couldn't be possible usui I love you and I want you to know that if you leave I support you and if you beat that sun of a gun I'll support you no matter what I will support you because my love will never break the only one who has the key to my heart so treat me good or ill turn cold okay I love you" I see a man walk in he looked familiar it was the princable he pulls out forms I heard him say

"that was a warning if you don't join the school I will kill her sign here" he looks up

"I'll bring it to my lawyer I can't sign without his okay he okays almost everything" he nods and walks off as soon as he is out of site usui rips it up and says

"more like the police come on I'm bringing you to police to" I get up and walk with him we walk to the police in silence when we walk in usual walks to the desk the lady was looking at a sheet

"I need to see a detective" she looks up

"I'll get detective brown" she calls a man he rushes out

"hello lets go in the back room" usui leads me to the back room usui told the man what happened I comfirmed it I showed him my arms my throat was sore to sore to talk he takes a look at my throat to confirm I can't talk I try to and it turned out as screech and it hurt so I wince the man says he wanted me and usui to stay here and only here usual hands him his phone we sit in the office I snuggle with usui who didn't speak he looked scared and tired I told him to sleep I lay him down since we where on a couch his head on my lap I st back we end up falling asleep the detective wakes me up by walking in the room I look at him

"he is being held in custody along with tora who has to spend two months in prison and the man is not to be let out he is to be electricuted in three days" I smile and wake usui the detective relays what he had said I try to speak again I start getting my voice back I smile when it let me say

"Good" she I heard about torn again we smile Sui picks me up and kisses me the detective rolled his eyes and said

"listen this man he has escaped before we are trying to get the right to kill him today so until he is dead you are not leaving " we sigh and go back to bed it was like this for three days when we finally got released I had a voice finally I thank the man for all that he has done and then he thanked us we started going back to school I was very happy until...

**i know I know it's a cliff hanger but I'm freezing and it's like 2 in the morning right now so please relax and wait until tommorow where I will write the next chapter with her dad finally coming In :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I know I said I would update the next day but my iPad went glitchy and my laptop doesn't like me so I didn't have an electronic to use hope you like this chapter and there is many more to come - marie**

as normal I went to school the festival was hit they especially liked me belly dancing I got a few people to join so I wasn't the only one on stage it was awesome now that I'm back at school a lot of people are talking about it and found out I was the secret belly dancer they where amazed I found Sui and hugged him he recorded my performance and me and him to a picture together there was pictures of the festival I didn't know they where taken there is one of me kissing usui we can buy them then I turned my head and see in the corner of that photo ko was talking to a girl he looked devilish I turn my head and see ko talking to a girl I ended up figuring the girl was taking to ko in the picture the n I look back at the pictures the girl was looking at usui looking like she was flirting with him the next photo usui was walking away and the girl was chasing him I chuckle then I see ko punching usui I take the photo and bring it to the princables a offices i find the princable and show him the photo he called ko and yelled at him I rechecked the photos then I see another one of usui kissing me and the was fireworks in the background I bought a few of me and usui and me and the whole gang one of my performance and a photo of me then there was a photo that caught my eye it was me it wasn't a festival photo it was me as the maid my work and usui smiling with me I take it down no one saw the photos yet luckly I find a few more of me outside of school as I took down the last one a few people saw it luckly it was me dressed normal and usui holding me I was sick I guess I smile and take the photos I stuff them in my bag a few people question it I don't answer I just run to usui he was talking to a girl she looked familiar she was in those photos I didn't care when I came to him he hugged me I hugged back

"I missed you usui" he kisses me and the girl looks at me

"Why her I look better then her and I'll do anything for you I doubt she would let you hang out or sleep at your place or sleep with you" I look at her

"you don't know anything about me and I do spend time at his house and I've been there over night and I refuse to sleep with him because I'm really young like really young so stay away" she storms off usui kisses me I kiss back and then he picks me up bring me to class I start to cough and feel weaker but I didn't care we went to class I went to work and then went home usui had to go his apartment for something and couldn't come back so I walked home alone I saw the girl but kept walking I was leaving work she looked at me

"Why are you here where's your man" I chuckle

" he's at home and im leaving work leave me alone" I walk away the girl starts talking to her friends I don't listen then I here gasps they turn to me and I just keep walking then usui came back he forgot his phone I was going to his place to give it back before I went home I hand him it he kisses me and walks home with me we split he went to his place I went to mine when I walk in I see you kun talking to my mom I turn to them my mom was home without groceries so why is he here

"hi you kun what brings you here" he looks at me consurned and then says

" are you okay where you with usui again" I nod replying to both questions he asked I look confused at him and he says

I F"is he abusive"'I shake my head violently he doesn't seem to beleive it I raise my brow

"he is not pease leave or not worry about me I'm a grown women and am in loved suit would never hurt me he even saved me when I was almost kidnapped took me home and cared for my wounds that I got when I jumped from a moving car so please stop worrying you kun" he looks sad and says

"Dang I thought I could get you to brake up with him through your mom" my mom looked angry he left and I went to bed the next morning I go to school infront of school I see ko and usui fighting not with fists but arguing usui grabbed me and said

"yeah but she my girlfriend and she would choose me not you so leave me alone I love her and she loves me" I kiss and said

"I sure-" I was cut of by being taken from his arms it wasn't ko or usui I get out of the men's hand and see its my dad

"daddy" I say and then run to usui I started having tears in my eyes I hid behind him and silently cried everyone froze then the man said

"honey your mom did not tell me you had a boyfriend I do not approve of him you can not date him" I hug Usui and say

"I won't not date him I love him and nothing you say or do will change it why are you here" I say rubbing my eyes I guess I looked cute because the idiot trib burst infront of him and then said

"leave her alone prez are you okay usui get her out of here we will keep him away me and usually run then I say

"why does he have to come now why daddy why" usui looked at me and said

"That's why you where crying you don't like him do you" I nod and hug usui and say

"He is the reason I hated men what should we do" he shrugs the man walked in

"dad why are you here you caused me a lot of pain and I don't want to see you" he looks at me

"I'm taking you to th city you have no choice you will live with me and will not have any contact with that man" I turn to usui

"I refuse " dad looked at me sternly I hid behind usui he was a scary man usui didn't seem scared

"No one talks to her that way plus if she leaves girls here will be forced to do stuff they don't want to do and the boys will take over nothing will look good all she has worked for will be destroyed with out her this school will be nothing and the boys will be mopey the girls will be mopey the teacher a me and everyone who knows her will hate it here without her we don't have something to be happy about she helps us she treats us with respect she's strong she's willing and she loves this school so much even if it was a pile of whiz before she came and it took time to improve it everyone who disobeys her would hate it here because they may not like her being angry but it's what this school was imperfect until she straightened it up so please do not force her " people where almost in tears thinking about me being gone i smiled and said

"you guys really feel like that" I look cute we do a group hug people then burst into tears

"Without you I wouldn't have the confidence to make friends" someone says

"without you I wouldn't have a girl friend" I smile and hug them again

"without you guys I wouldn't feel whole so dad please don't make me leave i love it here they respect everyone they may not listen and I may have a lot of work to do but here I feel whole even the teachers improved because the students started listening and a group of boys want me to teach them things because they think I'm strong and wise and wonderful to be honest I would just run away from you and be a delinquent if you made me leave" defeated he left we all group hug then get to class everyone was happy the next day I made a bag of cookies for everyone at the cafe we went to school with huge boxes every one lined up and everyone got one including teachers everyone was happy in the bags I put a slip saying where I work when people read it they burst into tears and said

"string and proud and a fighter you really are awesome we love you being here" I smile and blush usui came in eating cookies took a bite and swallowed and then kissed me

"Did you make these alone or did you get help" I smile

"I got help" that night my stuff was packed in my room I told my mom I refused to go but she forced me I told usui they weren't allowing me to be here and that I would run away and stay there


	5. Chapter 5

I AM SO SO SO SORRY THAT I DID NOT UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME EXCUSE COMPUTER BROKE RIGHT AS I FINNALY GOT MY PASSWORD FOR MY ACCOUNT THEN WHEN IT WAS FIXED I HAD FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE STORY HERES THE NEW CHAPTER

NOT SO FAST IM RESPONDING TO Queen Ore-sama YES IM SORRY ABOUT THE GRAMMER IM NOT AMERICAN HORRIBLE AT ENGLISH GRAMMER IS THE HARDEST THING AND ENGLISH IS THE HARDEST LANUAGE TO LEARN ILL TRY TO CORRECT MYSELF ON THE NAME PART DONT THINK ILL BE ABLE TO BUT ILL TRY THANKS FOR THE REVIEW

later that week i was forced to quit usui took over and said that hed take my job and then i was forced to move usui gave me an update said everyone was glumy some cried at lunch no one really did anything bad because they were to sad to no one smiled my dad walks in

"honey you have a visitor" i look at him usui comes around the corner dad didnt look happy but his girlfriend forced him to allow usui in to see me i hug usui he almost flies into the wall

"usui" i say sniffling and dad glares and says

"ill send cc to get you two some tea" and he walks off i bring him into the room and we just sit there and hug and mumble things to each other cc walks in and sees this and usui says

"chief keeps having little fits no ones giving up on you leaving everyone is planning to get you home"

"really" i look at him with big shiney eyes he nods and said

"and i came today as part of it" i smile and realize they are going to kidnap me and then cc says

"are you guys planning on her escapping oh this is adorable no offense but hes been really grumpy since you came i kind of want to help you guys if your trying to kidnap her her dad goes to sleep at 10 sharp and falls asleep around 10:30 ill give you guys a signal when its safe" we hug her and i say

"you are the best thank you so much" usui says

"outside the window is everyone and if you havent realized we took your stuff from the closet"

"i knew it smart not to unpack"

"yep"

later that night

"its safe" i hear a whisper yell come from the front door usui opens my window and says

"come on" we start going off and i look happy i hug everyone then dads light turns on

"cc"

"yes"

"come to sleep i hate it when you stay up"

"im coming" and then we run off and run to usuis place we look extremely happy we start cheering and then i walk to the cafe and brake in and run to the back the girls were ready to tazer me then they see me and cheer and hug me and then usui says

"we got her out of that place her dads girlfriend helped us" we all look happy then usui says

"so we moved all of your stuff in your room and we met suzana there who had red teary eyes and saw us and she helped us unpack your stuff then she fed us and i guess your mom was kind of being forced to in order to get some money help instead i told her what we were doing and that id donate money or just help pay rent and move in she accepted i now get to move into your room with you" i squel and hug him everyone saw this and then the most unexpected person finds us

uh oh who is it sorry for the cliff hanger and my last chapter that i wrote was alot better then this one but it didnt save and i lost it :( this one has a better cliff hanger though and i think its a tad bit smaller but who cares sorry again


	6. ( bad news

Hey guys i know you guys are going to hate me for this but i'm not going to add any more chapters i cant think of anything else to write. Im guessing im getting a bit of writers block but i dont think ill continue this story at all sorry and bye - marie


End file.
